Present day portable mobile structures are typically designed for their intended use, for example, a horse trailer for horses, a recreational vehicle for residential use or a car for carrying a trailer/structure. These portable structures are each constructed for a specific purpose. Current portable mobile structures are required to also adhere to road license vehicle restrictions (unless a special permit is acquired, usually seen for “double wide” buildings) and all portable structures can be no wider than eight foot six inches (8 ft. 6 in.). This in itself limits the use of space when stationary.
The majority of portable structures are often very cumbersome to transport and to operate, while usually taking a long time to set up and deploy so the structure is ready for use. They typically take a number of operatives and many hours to get them ready for their purpose. Some portable buildings have to be taken off a large vehicle with heavy crane equipment to have them deployed and then placed on foundations ready for use. Others may include large semi-trucks that are very cumbersome to maneuver into the desired location, which can be restrictive in their use. These portable structures typically do not include wall to wall glass doors to allow high levels of light to enter the space creating a healthy work environment. In fact, such structures try to minimize windows and light to conserve electricity and to enhance privacy. Typical portable mobile structures are restrictive in terms of multiple uses and applications, along with energy conservation issues.